Sera Sera
by Kitty36
Summary: Draco liebt Harry, dieser hat allerdings überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, Draco vertraut sich seinem besten Freund Blaise an, lasst euch überraschen! OneShot!Harry


**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz**: Hi da bin ich wieder! Als das gilt jetzt für die, die meine Fred & George Geschichte Herzenswünsche gelesen haben. Das hier ist meine zweite FF. Puh.. bin ich aufgeregt, dass ist meine erste Draco& Harry Story. Überlest einfach die Fehler bin zu ungeduldig um die Story Beta Lesen zu lassen. Obwohl ich ja drei habe (Sorry meine drei süßen ein ganz dickes Bussi an Red Shanks, Poison, und mein süße Blind Guardian. alle lieb durch wuschel) Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling.

**Einleitung:** Es ist Harrys und Dracos sechstes Jahr an Hogwarts. Draco verhält sich seltsam und Blaise will doch nur helfen….

**Sera… Sera…**

Es war ein düsterer Tag für den Nachfolger der Malfoy. Draco lehnte sich

seufzend in den kalten Ledersessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin

zurück. Schlimmer konnte sein Tag einfach nicht mehr werden. Dabei war heute

morgen noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

_Flashback_

"Draco... Draco… Hallo? **Draco!"**

Dieser schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte in das Gesicht Blaise

Zabinis.

„Was ist Blaise?" Fragte er in seinem üblichen überheblichen Ton.

„Was ist los mit dir, du starrst schon die ganze Zeit Löcher in die Luft?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das erzählen? Es geht dich eh nichts an." entgegnete ihm Draco.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Und wenn sie nicht sofort aufhören meinen Unterricht zu stören lass ich sie beide nachsitzen!" Dröhnte es von Professor McGonagall.

„Da hast du´s! Was hat die Alte heute mal wieder für Scheiß Laune!" maulte Draco

„Ich glaub sie hat ihre Tage!" flüsterte Blaise.

Beide verzogen bei dieser Vorstellung das Gesicht.

Draco rätselte im Nachhinein immer noch darüber wie sie die zwei Stunden, ohne Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu bekommen, überstanden hatten.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen als jemand unwillkürlich in Malfoy hineinrannte.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen du dämlicher Vollidiot!" maulte Malfoy

Sein gegenüber rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

„Du hast wohl keine Augen im Kopf was?" Fauchte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig Potter!" Draco blitzte ihn an.

„Hey Harry lass doch den Trottel und lass uns essen gehen." Rief Ron ihm zu.

Ohne ihn noch weiter zu beachten lief Harry zurück zu seinen Freunden.

So ein verdammter Mist. Was war das schon wieder! dachte Draco, während er nicht ganz registrierte das Blaise ihn mit bis zum Slytherin Tisch gezogen hatte. Naja was wollte man von Blaise auch schon groß erwarten, Essen ließ er nie verkommen.

Aber bis hierhin war ja noch erträglich gewesen, bis zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Was diesem Tag alles in allem den Rest gab.

„So, heute werdet ihr in Zweiergruppen arbeiten, und da Professor Dumbledore wünscht das die Häuser untereinander sich besser verstehen, woran ich persönlich meinen Starken Zweifel habe, teile ich euch ein." sagte Professor Snape

Draco schickte in Gedanken ein Gebet an Salazar doch der schien ihn heute auch nicht zu erhören.

„Ronald Weasly und Blaise Zabini,… Hermine Granger und Millicent Bulstrode, und Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. So meine Herrschaften, wenn euch diese Konstellation nicht passt ist mir das auch egal. Die Zutaten für den Trank stehen an der Tafel, ich möchte von jedem Team eine Phiole auf meinem Tisch sehen zum Benoten, verstanden!"

Stöhnend und teilweise Fluchend setzen sie sich in Gruppen. Harry, so erschien es Draco zumindest setzte sich so weit es ging von ihm weg wie es ging als hätte er Lepra.

„Also du schneidest die Zutaten und ich kümmere mich um den Rest." bestimmte Harry.

„Potter weißt du was Team bedeutet? **T**oll **E**in **A**nderer **M**acht´s! Und seit wann bestimmst du eigentlich was wer macht?" fauchte der Blonde.

„Ich dachte es wäre das einfachste, aber bitte Mister-ich hab-ja-immer-was-zu-meckern, wie würdest du es aufteilen?" Fragte Harry genervt.

Und am Schluss, obwohl er ja Harry alles machen lassen wollte und ihm dann klar wurde das dieser eine Niete in Zaubertränke war, hatte Draco fast den ganzen Trank alleine gebraut und penibel darauf geachtet das der Gryffindor nichts falsches machte. Dafür hatte er dann wohl doch zuviel Angst um seine Note.

Als sie mit dem Schrumpftrank fertig waren hörten sie hinter ihnen einen Lauten Aufschrei. Neville hatte etwas von dem Trank abbekommen und wurde nun Unaufhaltsam kleiner.

Draco konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, wie wohl einige aus dem Raum, und Neville der die Größe eines Gartenzwerges erreicht hatte bekam von Snape ein Gegenmittel.

„So Longbottom, sie Gehirnloser Idiot, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen ihrer Achtlosigkeit und zehn Punkte Abzug für Sie Miss Granger, weil sie ihm schon wieder unerlaubter weise bei einem Trank geholfen haben. Meinen Sie denn ich bin blöd und merke das nicht!"

„Nein Sir, natürlich nicht." entgegnete ihm Hermine mit einem fast schon sarkastischen Unterton.

Ausnahmsweise waren es diesmal sogar mehr gut gelungene Tränke als sonst.

Als sie später in der großen Halle saßen, wieder mal beim essen wo auch sonst, kam überraschender weise eine Eule hereingeflattert mit einem Brief für Draco. Er war von zu Hause.

„_Lieber Sohn, _

_deine Mutter und ich halten es für das beste das du nach der Schule bald heiratest. _

_Daher haben wir uns schon mal nach einem Mädchen für dich umgesehen. Wenn du allerdings schon anderweitig vergeben bist, sie aus gutem Hause kommt und gute Manieren hat spräche da auch nichts dagegen. Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen das du dich dieses Schuljahr mehr am Riemen reißen solltest. Ich möchte ein gutes Zeugnis sehen. _

_Und nicht das dieses Schlammblut Granger dich wieder übertrumpft. _

_Voller Erwartungen_

_Dein Vater."_

Mit einem lauten Knall, knallte Dracos Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Wobei Pansy sich erschreckte und ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich gab, dass sich anhörte als hatte man ein Schwein geschlachtet. Er schaffte es damit sogar die Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise zu bekommen der beim Essen immer irgendwie abwesend war.

„Ähm, Draco geht's dir gut?" fragte Blaise.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und man konnte sehen wie die Stelle an seinem Kopf langsam rot wurde.

„Ja alles prima. Die Welt hasst mich nur, alles mist!" vor sich hin Fluchend verließ er die große Halle und ging raus, frische Luft schnappen.

Der Brief hatte ihm heute echt noch gefehlt. Wie brachte er seinem Vater jetzt bei das er nicht vorhatte irgendein Weibsbild in nächster Zeit zu ehelichen.

Er saß auf einer Bank am See und dachte nach. Erst als es anfing wie aus Eimern zu regnen erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken. Es war schon fast dunkel und bestimmt schon neun Uhr, wenn nicht später. Als er im Schloss ankam war er klatschnass und dachte heute könnte es einfach nicht mehr Schlimmer werden. Falsch gedacht.

„Schau Misses Noris wen wir hier haben, kleine freche Schüler die sich Nachts auf dem Schulgelände herumtreiben. Schon der zweite heute. Was wohl Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall dazu sagen werden?" Filch grinste ihm entgegen und neben ihm saß Misses Noris die ihn mit ihren großen Laternen Augen ansah. Wie gerne hätte Draco sie jetzt gegen eine Wand getreten. Aber ihn wunderte dass Filch Potter im Schlepptau hatte.

Sie folgten ihm in einen Raum und warteten darauf dass ihre Hauslehrer auftauchten.

„Was machst du eigentlich schon wieder hier, Potter?" zischte der Slytherin. „Versucht du schon wieder die Schule vor irgendwelchen dunklen Gestalten zu retten, was ist es diesmal?"

„Und wenn es so wäre ginge es dich ja wohl überhaupt nichts an." Bluffte Harry zurück.

„Ja klar, eine Ameise schreit um Hilfe und Sankt Potter rennt los um sie zu retten." höhnte Draco.

In dem Moment traten Prof. Snape und Prof. McGonagall ein. Diese hielten denn beiden erst mal eine ellenlose Strafpredigt (wo ich grade keine Lust habe die zu schreiben), zogen beiden zwanzig Punkte ab und einigten sich darauf dass die beiden Snapes Kerker schrubben durften. Und das schönste daran: gleich jetzt.

„Toll, ich könnte mir echt schöneres vorstellten als hier mit dir zu putzen!" nörgelte Malfoy.

Das einzige was Harry darauf erwiderte war ein gähnen, da sie schon Stunden beschäftigt waren. Da gähnen ja bekanntlich Ansteckt dauerte es nicht lange bis Draco es ihm gleichtat.

„Ich glaube wir sind fertig, oder?" müde blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu dem Blonden.

„Kann schon sein." brummte dieser.

„Dann geh ich jet..aaahhh!" Harry schrie auf und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an die Stirn.

Etwas in Panik wusste Draco nicht was er tun sollte. Doch im nächsten Moment stand der Gryffindor auf, wenn auch etwas wackelig und immer noch mit einer Hand an der Stirn.

„Was ist?" fragte Draco.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er sich gerade verhört hatte, er übergeschnappt war, es daran lag das er so müde war, Draco bekifft, besoffen, er hier unten einfach zu vielen eigenartigen Dämpfen ausgesetzt war oder er einfach nur etwas schweres auf den Kopf gekriegt hatte. Draco Malfoy, also der Slytherin der ihn jetzt seit sechs Jahren verabscheute und ihn wohl mehr hasste als irgendwen sonst hatte ihn gerade gefragt ob ihm etwas fehlte.

Der konnte doch nicht mehr ganz dicht sein. Das verängstigte ihn jetzt schon ein bisschen. Und warum sollte er ausgerechnet ihm erzählen das Voldemort ihn seit einem Monat in seinen Träumen verfolgte und das brennen in seiner Narbe fast täglich überdimensionale Ausmaße annahm.

„Draco, jetzt mal echt, hast du ein Drogenproblem?" Harry wisch vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Sonst geht's dir gut, ja! Und seit wann nennst du mich Draco?"

Das fragte Harry sich auch gerade. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Kerker und ließ den Slytherin verwundert zurück.

Und nun saß er hier im Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherin, es waren mittlerweile halb fünf morgens und er wusste nicht mehr wohin mit sich. Er fühlte sich allein und unverstanden. Da waren Gefühle die er selbst erschreckend fand. Er wusste nicht woher sie kamen aber das sie auf einmal da waren war schon verwirrend genug.

„Du bist ja schon wach."

Der Blonde drehte sich um und sah Blaise der sich neben ihn in einen Sessel setzte.

„Nicht schon, immer noch." erwiderte er.

„Du hast nicht geschlafen, ist was gewesen?" Blaise war unheimlich neugierig.

„Ich hab draußen die Zeit vergessen und Filch hat mich auf dem Gang erwischt und diese furchtbare Katze, irgendwann ist die dran. Potter, keine Ahnung was der gemacht hat, spielt wahrscheinlich mal wieder Retter der Menschheit, und ich mussten bis eben Snapes Labor putzen. Was? Warum grinst du so!"

„Ach nur so. Wie war's denn so mit Potter allein?" Ein breites grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

„Was soll das heißen!" fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Ach komm schon Dray, meinst du denn ich bin blind? Ich seh doch wie du ihn anschaust. Er ist der Grund warum du die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken in den Wolken hängst." Blaise lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.

„Okay Sherlock, du glaubst echt du wüsstest alles!" Draco starrte ins Feuer.

„Das nicht aber du kannst mir gerne erzählen was ich nicht weiß. Dass du schwul bist weiß ich spätestens seit du, als wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt haben und du mich küssen solltest, und mir deine Zunge in den Hals geschoben hast. Und sag jetzt nicht das dass auch nicht Stimmt." protestierte Blaise.

Draco blickte teils verlegen teils motzig zur Seite.

„Also raus mit der Sprache, niemand ist hier außer du und ich, ich dachte du könntest es wenigstens deinem besten Freund anvertrauen, du weißt doch das ich noch nie etwas weitererzählt habe."

Das Stimmte. Auf Blaise hatte er sich immer verlassen können.

„Also das mit Potter,…es…es ist schwer zu erklären…" druckste Draco.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt?" erleichterte es ihm Blaise.

Draco sah zur Seite und nickte.

„Wie lange schon?" hackte Blaise nach.

„Seit ende des letzten Schuljahres." erwiderte ihm Draco.

„Also seit vier Monaten? Und was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte er.

Jetzt hatte Blaise eine Empfindliche Stelle getroffen. Der Blonde ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wenn ich das wüsste, er hasst mich!"

„Hat er dir das gesagt?" wollte sein gegenüber wissen.

„Das nicht, aber…" murmelte Draco.

„Also, wenn ers nicht gesagt hat, tut ers auch nicht, aber ich hab da so eine Idee wie du es ihm sagen kannst." Blaise grinste verwegen.

Und so etwas hatte in Dracos Augen nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten.

Sie waren an diesem Morgen eine mit den ersten in der großen Halle. Dracos stechen im Magen wurde immer größer. Das ist eine totale Schnapsidee, warum bei Salazar Slytherin habe ich auf Blaise gehört? Das fragte er sich schon den ganzen morgen. Und als er sah wie Harry gerade mit Hermine und Ron in die Halle spazierte hatte er das starke verlangen seinen Mageninhalt über den Bode zu verteilen. Gerade als er sich aus dem Staub machen wollte zog ihn Blaise zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht kneifen wollen?" Blaise sah ihn mit einem Das-war-viel-Arbeit Blick an.

Der Blonde seufzte und versuchte sich mit Frühstücken abzulenken, doch er bekam keinen Bissen herunter.

Dann kam was kommen musste: Die Post! Das war das ende.

„Reg dich doch nicht so auf, ich hab doch noch nicht mal einen Namen drunter geschrieben!" verständnislos bekam Blaise Frühstück wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine wunderschöne Schleiereule brachte Harry gerade einen rosafarbenen Umschlag.

Dieser öffnete ihn natürlich sofort.

„_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich weiß nicht ob du es vielleicht gemerkt hast doch das wage ich stark zu bezweifeln, _

_Ich liebe dich,_

_schon seit einigen Monaten gehört mein Herz nur dir allein,_

_auch wenn du meine Liebe vielleicht nicht erwidern magst bin ich doch froh_

_diese Last endlich los zu sein,_

_damit verbleibe ich im Hintergrund und liebe dich aus der Ferne_

_Falls dir vielleicht doch etwas daran liegen sollte mich zu treffen _

_bin ich heute Nacht um zwölf im Astronomie Turm._

_In Liebe dein heimlicher Verehrer"_

„Warum müssen diese furchtbaren Freunde von ihm da unbedingt ihre Nase reinstecken, das geht die einen Scheißdreck an. Und findest du nicht du hast in dem Brief ein bisschen dick aufgetragen?" maulte Malfoy.

„Ach Dray, mach dir mal keine Gedanken, er wird sie nachher bestimmt nicht mitschleppen. Du bist total rot im Gesicht, wie eine Tomate." Blaise grinste.

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch Schatzi."

„Nenn mich nicht Schatzi!" fauchte Draco.

Der Slytherin konnte es irgendwie nicht abwarten. Den ganzen Unterricht war er abwesend. Was nicht gerade von Vorteil war als sie Zaubertränke hatten. Sie waren zum Glück wieder in ihren gewohnten zweier Gruppen. Draco belauschte gerade ein Gespräch zwischen Potter und Wiesel in dem es anscheinend um den Brief zu gehen schien, als er fälschlicher Weise die Fledermausflügel im ganzen und vor den Aal Augen hineinwarf. Das Gebräu gab seltsame blubber Geräusche von sich und stieß eine große neblige Dampfwolke empor. Dann wechselte es von eben noch hellgelb in ein olivgrün und blubberte vor sich hin.

„Ups." kam es von Draco.

„Ups, das ist das erste mal das DU einen Trank ruinierst! Sonst bin ich der, der immer den Mist baut."

„Mister Malfoy, wie können sie mir das erklären?" fragte Snape der vor ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich so wenig schlaf hatte gestern Nacht und mich deshalb im Rezept verlesen habe." entgegnete ihm Draco.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und lassen sie das nicht noch mal vorkommen!" wütend ging er weiter um Neville anzuschreien der es gerade irgendwie geschafft hatte mit dem Trank ein Loch in die Tischplatte zu ätzen.

Zum Glück war der Unterricht damit für heute beendet.

Draco und Blaise saßen bei Blaise im Zimmer und gingen alles noch mal durch damit nichts schief ging.

„Also, wenn er das Wiesel und Klugscheißer doch mitbringt schickst du meine Eule die du mit hoch nimmst zu mir und ich kümmere mich um die Störenfriede. Du hast ja alles im Kopf was du ihm sagen willst. Und wenn es nicht so gut läuft tröste ich dich halt." sagte Blaise.

„Tolle Aussichten du machst mir echt Mut! Und was wenn Filch mich entdeckt?" murrte Draco.

„Keine Panik, ich hab einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gefunden, der hält zwar nur zwanzig Minuten, aber das dürfte ja bis in den Turm reichen. Zurück ist ja egal, wenn ihr euch eure Liebe gestanden habt oder auch nicht, dann kann Filch dich ja ruhig erwischen." Blaise ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Na toll das hieße ja schon wieder Nachsitzen. Moment woher hast du den Unsichtbarkeitszauber?" Fragte Draco neugierig.

„Der ist aus „Dunkle Zaubersprüche für zwischendurch" hab's von meinem Vater „geliehen". meinte Blaise.

„Aha. Dann heißt es jetzt wohl abwarten und Tee trinken." seufzte Draco.

Draco war schon fast im Astronomie Turm angekommen, es waren zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht und der Unsichtbarkeitszauber hielt höchstens noch zwei Minuten. Oben wartet auch schon Blaise Schleiereule, nur für den Fall.

Nervös setzte er sich ans Fenster mit dem Rücken zum Turm Eingang und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Er war wolkenlos und übersäht von Sternen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er drehte sich um.

„DU!" Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das ist ein schlechter Scherz. Ich wusste der Brief war eine Falle."

„Nein, also das mit dem Brief…" Draco wurde rot und sah zur Seite.

Stille trat ein.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst oder? Malfoy?" Der Gryffindor glaubte im falschen Film zu sein.

„Ja der Brief war von mir, …und nein das war kein Scherz…aber für den kitschigen Text konnte ich nichts, der kam von Blaise." Draco schielte zu Harry der scheinbar von Minute zu Minute bleicher wurde.

„Das heißt…du meinst das hier gerade ernst." fing Harry langsam an.

Draco nickte.

„Der Brief ist von dir und du hast dich in mich verliebt." fuhr Harry fort.

Der blonde nickte erneut.

„Okay Malfoy fast wäre ich dir auf den Leim gegangen. Wie…"

„Das ist kein Scherz!" fiel ihm Der Slytherin ins Wort, der sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler fühlte.

„Klar und meine Oma ist der Kaiser von China."

„Ach glaub doch was du willst." Draco rannte an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinunter. Und ließ ihn allein zurück.

Harry musste das jetzt erst mal verarbeiten. Es war wirklich sein ernst gewesen! So ein verdammter Mist! Harry rannte ihm hinterher, doch Draco war schon wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum und direkt an Blaise vorbei in sein Zimmer gerannt. Er legte alle Möglichen Banne, Flüche und Sprüche auf die Tür und warf sich aufs Bett. Wie dumm war er eigentlich? Er versuchte krampfhaft die Träne zu verhindern doch diese begannen schon eine Spur durch sein Gesicht zu ziehen. Nie wieder, das schwor er sich hier und jetzt würde er sich je wieder verlieben.

Harry gab sich ja mühe an Draco ranzukommen um mit ihm zu reden doch dieser war freitags weder zum Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendessen noch zum Unterricht erschienen und am Samstag und Sonntag war es ähnlich verlaufen.

Er erwischte Blaise als er sonntags vom Abendessen kam.

„Hey, hey Zabini, warte mal." Rief Harry.

„Du willst mit ihm reden oder? Tut mir leid, keine Chance. Mit mir redet er auch nicht, ich weiß ja nicht was du gesagt hast aber das schien gesessen zu haben." sagte Blaise mit einem wütenden Unterton.

„Das war ein Missverständnis, also bitte sag mir euer Passwort." Es lag etwas Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Komm mit, ich kann aber nicht dafür garantieren dass er dich reinlasst." gab Blaise nach.

Blaise nahm ihn mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, der zum Glück, da draußen schönes Wetter war, nicht besonders voll war. So unauffällig wie möglich führte er Harry zu Dracos Zimmer. Blaise klopfte an seine Tür.

„Hey Dray, komm mach auf." Rief Blaise

„Verpiss dich Blaise." Kam es von drinnen.

„Ja er liebt mich. Mach schon, hier will jemand mit dir Reden. Kleiner Tipp: Er hat schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, kommt aus Gryffindor, hat ne Narbe auf der Stirn und jetzt Rat mal Schatz." entgegnete Blaise.

„Du sollst mich nicht Schatz nennen! Was will er denn?" Es lag etwas Neugier in Malfoys Stimme.

„Mit dir Reden nehme ich mal an. Und jetzt hör auf mit mir zu labern, mach die verdammte Tür auf und Rede mit ihm."

Draco nahm die Zauber von der Tür und Harry öffnete die sie.

„Hi, wie geht's dir?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Draco saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und antwortete nicht.

Harry setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ist ein bisschen dumm gelaufen letztens, es tut mir Leid das ich dich nicht ernst genommen habe, aber wer konnte den ahnen das man bis dato geglaubter Erzfeind sich in mich verliebt.

Das war mir im ersten Moment nicht ganz geheuer. Es tut mir wirklich Leid Draco." Harry blickte ihn ein bisschen verzweifelt an, da er nicht wusste was er tun sollte.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Es tut dir Leid, mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen!" Er blickte Harry in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Harry!"

Dann passierte etwas dass diesmal Draco nicht ganz geheuer war. Harry drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen. Etwas verschreckt da er es nicht erwartet hatte, aber trotzdem machte sein Herz gerade Luftsprünge.

„Das war es was ich von dir hören wollte." Grinste Harry und zog Draco, der nicht genau wusste was mit ihm geschah, zu sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch! Und bevor du jetzt Misstrauisch wirst wieso wäre ich sonst hier? Und hätte die Gefahr auf mich genommen in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum gelyncht zu werden.

Und denk dran, ich bin ein Gryffindor, wir sind einfach zu beschissen ehrlich um Lügen zu können." meinte Harry.

„Stimmt." grinste Draco und schmiegte sich näher an Harry. „Und was wird jetzt aus uns?"

„Ich lass dich doch jetzt nicht mehr gehen. Dafür warte ich hierauf schon zu lange." Harry zog den Blonden noch einmal zu einem Kuss zu sich um diesmal auch seine Zunge ins Spiel zu bringen. Diese ließ Draco mit vergnügen hinein. Die beiden schmusten ein wenig vor sich hin.

Blaise stand mit sich und der Welt zufrieden an der Treppe zu Dracos Zimmer. Na endlich dachte er.

**la Fin**

(das Ende)

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwanz**: Hoffe mein One-Shot hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann daran weiter. Wenn sie euch gefallen hat dann schickt mir doch bitte ein Reviewchen. Tschö, bis zur nächsten Story.


End file.
